How I Became Sammi Watson
by Xavier Nurse
Summary: Jackson was a normal boy until a virus came along and forced him to be put into cryostasis. Now many years later with a body no longer that of a boy's, she must now understand the drastically new world she is forced to live in. At least she wasn't the only one put into cryostasis.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but to feel that I could have added some things in for both my character and for John and Sherlock. I've made those additions and made corrections to errors I did not spot earlier.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop coughing.<p>

I coughed, and coughed, and continued to do so for a good while. I fell to my knees, and my brother caught me. He was panicked. "Fifth time this morning… We need to get you-". I shook my head and squeezed his hand, "No, no way! I'm going to school! Science fair is today, and I want to actually see what the judges say!" I whined at him with a wheezing breath. He frowned, "but this isn't normal for an eleven year old!"

"I want to go to the fucking science fair!" He frowned; I made a mistake. "No swearing when I'm the one in charge. I don't care if you learned it from that bloody drunkard or not, but you will not say that sort of stuff around me!" I could only nod, hiding my wince I made as I felt my heart sink. My brother and I were all we had left. He was preparing for his second year of sixth-form, and was fending for the both of us in a small flat. Tony was working almost full time, and balancing his senior year just to make sure we had food and could keep up with the very low price of rent the owner of the flat offered to us. It was enough, though; we were content because we could have each other. He had me, and I had him. His girlfriend was a part of our life, too; she pitched in her savings as well to help us any way she could; even when Tony refused she did it.

But I often felt like a burden… I couldn't do anything, as I was helpless with some sickness no one could describe, and it's been getting worse and worse. I'm just was useless baggage.

We got ready to head to school and waited for Stacy to come over, but my coughing came back up again. It was light this time, so I recovered easily. Tony could only frown more as he opened the door for Stacy. She saw me and she knew what he was frowning for. They kissed and talked for a moment, and then the coughing came again.

This time, I tasted an odd metal taste.

I continued to cough, and my brother started yelling. Why was he yelling? Why was he holding me, and why is his shirt all red? It was such a nice blue…

After some time, I woke up in some weird bed. Strange men were looking at me, and I was scared. I must be at the hospital again, and my brother was angry. I could hear him yelling at someone.

"You know what? PISS OFF! Take your bloody damned money elsewhere; I'm not letting you do that!"

I could hear a cold voice. Actually, it must have belonged to the tall man looking in I think was an organizer, and there was a lady in all black and was face first in her cell phone. "Tony, you don't have a choice. I'm afraid that he only has a day at most to live at this point. By putting him in this experiment, we can ensure a vaccine will be given to him, even if it takes some time. Samples were already taken from him when he arrived, so nothing will happen to him while in stasis."

My brother must have been hard time agreeing, because he went silent as all he, Stacy, and the two entered the room I was in. The strange man sat next to me, "My name is Mycroft. I'm sure you overheard us?" I nodded, and Tony looked down, "Then you know somewhat. Your body is invaded with an unknown virus that is not leaving you so long to live. However…" He began to explain to me what would happen to me next. I tried to understand to my best what was going on, but it was difficult to. There was so much I didn't understand, so I just nodded. I figured he knew I couldn't catch up, because he stopped after all the nodding, and patted my shoulder.

All I could remember next was a nurse putting a needle into me, and soon I slowly felt my body fading. All I wanted to do now was sleep.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the warehouse. The clues were leading here? Why would the culprit possibly have anything to do with a warehouse? John looked over to Sherlock, "Are you sure?"<p>

"Of course. He wouldn't have easily made such a mistake."

"Unless he's just luring us."

They stared at each other, and then walked forward into the warehouse. The place sure did see better days, as the inside of the large was cluttered with boxes of seemingly junk, broken windows, and rust. Sherlock grimaced, "this place stinks of boring."

John sighed as they kept looking. Nothing was out of the ordinary; must of the boxes had collected at least ten or more years of dust, and nothing seemed to have been moved for such a long time.

John then saw Sherlock hunched over a set of heavy boxes. "John, these have been moved just recently. Help me with these."

They took a moment to move the boxes, and Sherlock smiled. There was a trapdoor, and it was just used, considering the condition of the door compared to the he rest of the warehouse. The two quickly moved through, and found an entirely new area, at least the size of a small laboratory. Two strange capsules were stationed and open, but inactive.

Sherlock and John began to look around to room. It was certainly in use, as all the equipment was new and up to date. John accessed the computer near the stance machines, and find that he could get access to the computer without a problem.

"Sherlock." John motioned him over, "these machines seemed to be some kind of-"

"Stasis device... But for who?"

Suddenly the two found themselves subdued by unknown people. They struggled but they were outnumbered as they were forced into the capsules. The doors soon were closed as one of the men began working the computer. The capsules soon started to get colder and colder, and all that John and Sherlock now felt like doing now was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

I've managed to look over this chapter and was not happy with how small it seemed. I have corrected that slightly as well as errors I have found within.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

* * *

><p><em>I kept running. I was running from something, and I couldn't remember what. I could only hear the faint sound of people hitting each other and eventually a gunshot. I hid in the nearest thing I could find, and I curled up. Tony… Where are you?... I ran for what seemed forever and my brother was nowhere to be found. I jumped, and saw a shadow become larger and larger until a bloody hand started to reach into where I was hiding…<em>

I soon felt the cold embrace of a hard floor. I heard a thud, and my body soon began to hurt. I felt sore and stiff, and my body felt heavy. I looked around the area; it seemed to haven't been used in a good while… lots of dust and cobwebs.

"Miss, are you okay? I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to fall on the floor like that."

I snapped my head to see who was talking, and saw a younger man, maybe around my brother's age, standing over me. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. I looked at him, and it seemed I was barely his height. "Who were you talking to?"

"You, of course."

"Uhmm…" I looked around, "I don't know about you, but I only see us, and we're guys." I then tilted my head when he looked at me oddly, as though he was wondering if the fall to the floor rattled my head too hard. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking at a girl."

"What?! You have to joking… I'm a guy. I was born a guy, and unless…" I stopped when I saw him pull out a large mirror in front of me. I reeled when I saw myself. I used to have brown hair, but now it looked like… amber, and long with curls at the end. My body was softer and as small as I originally was, and my eyes also stayed the same color of blue it originally had.

As for... _That;_ It was nowhere to be seen.

"No… This has to be some bad joke!" I shook my head, looking at my naked and paled body. I brought up my tails to cover it from my own view.

_Wait a moment...** Tails?!**_

I looked again; nine snow-white fox tails were attached to me, and I also had fox ears of the same color that were pressed against my head until now, when I moved to look at them. Fur also trimmed areas of my body; along my ankles and top of my wrists, as well as along the base of my neck.

"This is a dream; it has to be a dream…" I squatted down on the floor. The boy came over, and kneeled next to me, "I'm afraid not. You have been asleep for seventy years." I screamed at him, then pushed him away, managing to run out of the building.

I kept running, ignoring the cold weather biting into my body, as well as the eyes staring at me. Everything was so strange! There were people, but another kind of people too! They looked like animals! And things were moving on their own, like people had magic! I had to stop, finding myself beginning to cough again. It hurt so much worse than before, and I couldn't stand it. I passed out, and never noticed that someone had picked me up, and moved me into a van.

* * *

><p>John heard the whirring of doors being opened, and felt very cold. People reached in to grab him and help him out of the capsule. One of the men draped a blanket over him as the other helped him sit down. He looked to the side and found Sherlock being treated the same as he was. The room was similar to how it was before, however the equipment seemed to be far more sophisticated than before they were closed up in the capsules. However it was apparent that the place was left unused for quite some time, as the place looked dusty and worn.<p>

They heard the sound of footsteps, and looked to each other. They were thinking the same thing; What was going on here?

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. My great-grandfather was worried where you two ran off to, and you just happened to be placed in cryostasis pods." They snapped their heads to see who was talking and their faces showed obvious confusion of the sight of a younger version of Mycroft when the figure entered into the room. Sherlock could only groan and look away."Great! A younger Mycroft! Whose bloody idea of a joke is..." He stopped, thinking. He suddenly got up and began to look around the room.

"Great grandfather… Cryostasis?..." He stopped, turning to look at the Mycroft junior, "how long have we been out?"

"Seventy years." The teen frowned as John and Sherlock looked at each other, stunned. The teen Mycroft then brought out a letter, and passed it to John, "I'd read that later. The name is Daniel. If you don't mind, however, we need to get you two out of here before the building is demolished completely, and then we can discuss how you will pay me back for saving your hides. Also, pleasure to meet you, my great grand-uncle." Daniel looked at Sherlock smiling, and left the room. Sherlock groaned once more as John frowned at him, but they followed Daniel either way.

When they walked out of the warehouse, John and Sherlock both had to take a double take of their surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

As with the previous two chapters, I made some slight corrections to the chapter. This time is was mostly error corrections.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

* * *

><p>As they were driven through their new surroundings, John and Sherlock both looked with wonder at the technologically advanced, but Sherlock was brimming with excitement, or so it would have seemed. His eyes darted around at those who looked like humans with animal features or animals who stood like humans. There were equally animal people and humans moving around, and something else began to intrigue him; magic. People were creating crystals out of nothing, and some were using fire to help warm themselves. not everyone was using it, though.<p>

"So... when did this all happen. The... animal people, and the tricks?"

Daniel, who was in the front of the car with his face in his organizer, snapped it closed. He looked a little annoyed at Sherlock, but sighed, and leaned into the seat.

"That's not really an answer, you know-"

"Oh shut it!" Daniel growled at Sherlock for a moment, "How did my great-grandfather deal with you?" He waved his hand, "No, never mind." Sherlock was about to open his mouth when John looked at him, and he stopped.

"Thank you, Mr. Watson. Now, during your time, there was a virus that was just beginning to run rampant throughout much of the world." He grimaced for a moment, "Nasty little bugger, started out like a bad cold, but eventually shut the cardiovascular system down." He looked out the window, "You two just happened to miss the fun part. About fifteen years after you two went missing, we had a strange set of events. First, people were reporting to be able to perform feats that originally thought to be just fantasy. Come to find out magic began to occur in this world, and people were developing the ability to harness it. People were developing cores to allow them to manipulate magic, and people started changing." He looked back to look at Sherlock's expression, then sighed and turned back, "A few were changing in personality, some switching genders, and many-" The car stopped for a moment, giving all three of them a chance to see a family of cat people walking the street, two children happily laughing as they swung from their parents' arms, "began to develop animal like characteristics. We call them beast-kin."

The car finally made its end stop, and all three entered inside the building. The place was bustling with people moving from place to place as civilians walked around with staff. Soon, Daniel was bombarded by staff members, and he began ringing out orders, and then looked at Sherlock and John. "Alright you two, get to the medical examination." John was confused, "but we were-"

"In cryostasis, yes. But even those frozen in time have been affected. That means we need to get you two checked to see if either of you have cores. It's a requirement now that everyone has been screened for a core by the age of ten." Sherlock was about to walk away, but John glared at Sherlock and grabbed him, "Just do it." They were led to an examination room, where they were quickly checked and re-registered on the government systems. To their surprise, John was found to have a small core, but Sherlock had none. The lady registering them looked at the results.

"Earth based core... Seems its affinity is based on healing." John sighed, but smiled, taking his new identification card.

When they finished, Daniel was waiting for them, "Now, time to show you what I need your assistance with." He led them to a separate room. To John, the room felt like a war room, with pictures and maps all over the place. "You two weren't the only ones caught in stasis. There was a program that was allowing some to be put into cyrostasis, namely individuals who made it past a certain amount of time with the virus in them." He pulled out a long list people names and pictures, "however mishap occurred and many of these pods have been lost to us. They have managed to be put around the underground, and a few suspect that many of these are, or were, being used at material for experiments. I have a team searching, but nothing has come out of it to much success."

Sherlock looked up at Daniel, "and so you want our help."

"Exactly. It's too late now for much activity, but I do believe you have a flat to get to?" John looked at the letter he was given earlier. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sherlock, "it's a will. From Mrs. Hudson." He showed Sherlock the will, "Guess we do have a flat. Guess we'll be going."

* * *

><p>I woke up, and soon I began to cough. I soon stopped, the pain not as bad anymore, but I felt something snug against my throat. I tried to moved, and I felt heavy, and heard the clinging of chains. I looked at my arms, and found each of my arms and legs chained to the bed which I was on. I could move, but not past the bed, and I noticed that I was adorned with strange garments. They were white, and I hardly felt them on my body, but I tried not to look at myself. I heard two people speaking outside the room, and I decided to risk talking, the collar on my neck thankfully not choking me.<p>

"H-Hello?..." I winced at the change in my voice, and heard the people start. Soon a woman came in. She dressed in dark clothing, and from her rear hanged a cat tail "Ah, awake now I see."

"What's going on? Why am I chained up?" The cat woman only purred for a moment, smiling. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not fucking obvious other than the fact I'm dressed oddly, and I'm in fucking chains! I'm a guy, damn it!" The woman seemed a bit surprised at my language, and smiled even more, "a little spunk. Making you ready for your new line of work will be so much fun."

I blinked at her, my tails lashing against the bed, "What? I'm not going to work for somebody that just put me in chains! Let me out of these, you-" I began to cough violently again, the pain coming back. I could hear the cat lady click her tongue at me, "My, my. You really should watch how much you talk! Don't want you coughing your life away, do we? Of course, there is medicine." She darkly chuckled when she saw my eyes. "But only good children get medicine. You weren't good, so you can't have it this time. I hope it isn't too painful." She walked out on me as I was left to endure.

I kept on coughing for a while longer. By the end I was shaking. each breath burned my throat, and my chest tightened like someone was sitting on me. My voice was raspy and wheezy, and my chest hurt like something was trying to dig its way out of it. It hurt, so, so, so badly. Where was Tony?... I miss big brother. I soon began shivering, cold but unable to be warmed by the bed as there was no bed sheeting or covers. Instead, I covered myself with my tail for a partial relief.

That's all they seemed good for, anyhow.


	4. Chapter 4

When John and Sherlock entered their old flat, they were surprised by how much dust was collected there. "Well, it was seventy years." John sighed, and they began to do what they can, with John doing most of the work. It took a long while, but at least the flat was able to be used without a good puff of dust going up. The area had drastically changed, and for them to have a place that was just as it was when they originally lived there.. it was a blessing.

The night passed quickly for the two, as they weren't hungry, nor had the energy to do anything, so they each went to their rooms. When they woke, they heard knocking. Daniel was waiting for them, ready for the day. "Morning you two." John growled, "Daniel, do you know how early you are?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be your alarm clock as long as you two are working for me." He looked the two over, "At least get something first, and I won't be making it." John growled, and got dressed, as did Sherlock. When dressed, Daniel gave out an annoyed sigh, "You know what? We'll get something on the way over. We don't have time to waste." He walked out, leaving John and Sherlock a moment to look at each other. It was agreed; this kid is annoying.

When they were fed and properly awoken, Daniel carted them back to the 'war room' as John called it. Once inside, he pulled out a map, and started on telling Sherlock what he found. John sat back and watched, he looked but didn't breathe a word. Rather, his mind was on something else at this moment. On someone that would never know what happened to him.

"John."

He looked back, "What? Oh, y-"

"You weren't paying attention."

He shook his head, "No." Daniel sighed again, "O.K. As I am going to repeat: We do know that some of these pods have found their ways underground, so the best way would be to start with that." The center console glowed, bringing up several images of people, "These are possible tracks to go with, it would seem. Unless Sherlock here would like to explain how we are wrong since we are so boring?" John looked over at Sherlock to see him messing with the images floating above the console. Sherlock looked around, and stopped, clearing his throat, "No, No, go ahead."

Daniel sighed once more. This was going to be a long, long day. "OK. Then Sherlock, you and John can wait here and look at my team's findings. Maybe you can spot something that we haven't yet,"

"It would seem I would, since you brought me here." The two took a moment to glare at each other. John grabbed Sherlock, and pulled him away as Daniel forced himself to look away as well. John now had the feeling that the two shouldn't ever be locked up in the same room.

* * *

><p>I had managed to have fallen asleep, giving out a quiet yawn as I lifted my tails off of me. I looked around, seeing I was still in the same room, and the same bed, with the same bloody chains on me. I jerked on one of the chains, but nothing came out of it except for my ankle getting sore. I did hear the door open, and a tray of food was given to me. The food was cold, but I ate it anyhow. I might as well, since I had no idea what was going to happen... And that thought frightened me to the ends of my wits. It was very lonely, too. All there was in this room of interest besides me was, well, nothing. No way to talk to someone, nothing to do at all. It was boring, and I needed something to do.<p>

I eventually submitted into the curiosity about my tails and ears. When did this happen? I thought that Mycroft person said he wouldn't do anything to me beside help me with why I was sick. Yet I still feel sick, and I have tails and ears! I felt lost, terribly lost, because everything about this place, this city, is so foreign and strange. I just want to go home now, and see my brother. I want this all to be just some horrible dream that I'll wake up from any moment, and to see Tony, and Stacy just smiling because I have just a vivid mind... But something tells me this is real. This is not a dream. This is something I'm in, and I can't get out of..

I heard the clacking, and soon I saw the same cat lady entering the room. She was dressed in dark clothing again, but in a different style, and she stayed in the doorway to speak to me.

"Well, are you ready to be good?"

I growled, finding my voice out from all the coughing I was doing. She clicked her tongue again, "ah, ah." She moved forward, and I hissed at her, until she was right next to be. I looked at her angrily, and she attempted to grab my collar. I gave her a nice mark on her hand instead, or I hoped to, as she pulled away before I could.

"Someone needs some better punishment, I believe."

She smacked me suddenly, and hard. The shock of the smack made me still enough for her to grab my collar and take of the chains. She was stronger than I thought, and she dragged me around and then threw me into a padded room that was dark. I then heard the heavy creaking of a door, and I was then left in darkness, except for a small window of light provided by the door. I found my way to the corner of the room, and curled up, wrapping my tails around me.

It was very quiet for a long time. The space of door with bars was small enough for light to still come in, but I could also tell when people were moving around in front of it. Time ran on, and it must be by now lunch, because my stomach was growling. I felt so hungry, and lonely. I was beginning to miss my friends at school, with Zack's constant teasing of Helen's drawing, and Galen always finding some prank to keep everyone on their toes… Why could I be back with them? Well, they wouldn't know who I was anymore, would they?

I wound falling asleep after some time. Before then, I eventually made my way up to the door, and tried calling out. No matter what I asked, or said, people ignored me. I growled and returned to my corner, and then that was when I found myself taking a nap. Soon my body began to quiver as I fell further and further into sleep; I was dreaming once more the same nightmare.

I found myself in my old home, and the walls were red. I slowly moved over to the kitchen, and stood still as I saw a dark shadow with its hands around my brother's neck. My mother was still on the floor, her dress all red. I screamed and yelled at the shadow, which took notice and was distracted enough for my brother to break loose of its grip and hit it with his fist. "Run!" I whimpered, and Tony yelled at me angrily, "Just do it, you bloody idiot!" I ran, crying and confused as I did so.

I kept running, but I could never seem to escape the noise, the yelling. I heard a loud bang ring out, and I went to hide inside a small compartment, shivering and curling up. It was quiet now, and I could hear someone walking around. They were silent, and they were breathing loudly as I heard them searching around. I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't find me. The head snapped at where I was hiding, and they moved closer, and closer, until a bloody hand reached out to open the doors…

I screamed, waking up with a violent start. My eyes darted around, trying to see where I was. Was I in that room, or did they move me? It became darker in the room, and I whimpered as I looked around. I hid in the corner, and then I heard it. Breathing, in this room! I screamed again, feeling a shadow next to me, but I couldn't see anything! It was too dark to see anything but that light from the door! "Get away! No!" I ran blindly to the door, pounding on it, "someone, please!" I heard footsteps come closer. I saw only the dark outline of the figure, and I became hopeful they would open it for me.

Instead, they closed the window, leaving me in absolute darkness.

"No!" I felt the shadow inch to me and I began scratching at the door and tried to open it. My hands began to hurt badly, and soon I tried using my tails, and nothing came from that! It was right behind me, I know it was! I screamed and screamed, but no one was going to help me, they only ignored me! I felt the hands wrap around my neck, and it became hard to breathe. My chest began to feel like someone placed something really heavy on it and it was hurting so badly. I tried to cry as I felt my neck tighten, but soon I felt myself being scooped up.

"Are you ready to be good, now?"

I was coughing to much to respond, but my tails went limp as my response. Some sort of pill was force down my mouth and soon after I swallowed, my coughing subsided. I was too weak to do anything, and my chest hurt, but yet again I felt myself chained up.

Brother... Where are you? I'm so scared, and lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Over time, I was given 'conditioning' by the cat woman. She would continuously torture me in many different ways every time I did not do as I was told. She would lock me up, or simply blindfold me most of the time. If I was really stubborn, she would just simply not give me medicine for my coughing fits, and let me endure the pain until I passed out from it. Then when the nightmares came, and I would be locked up and unable to move when they happened.

Much of the pain was unbearable; I would often silently cry myself off to sleep, and then face the training the lady would have for me when I woke. She tested my body to the point in which it gave out with a coughing fit. When recovered, she abused me more. She made me do certain tasks which I could not understand and did other things that were uncomfortable to me.

I was forced most of the time to sleep in the empty bed with chains linked to my arms and legs to keep me from running. Even if they did let me free of the chains, there was no way to escape; there was nothing out there for me, anyhow. No one was going to come in and save me… My brother probably is living with Stacy and living life to its fullest. He doesn't need me; someone that can't go without coughing until I pass out.

I'm just a freak… who would want some weakling that can't live on their own? That's right… No one.

I eventually wore out and resigned myself to whatever fate I was going to be placed in. I heard talk of being used for something, but I never paid any attention as to what. The more I was 'conditioned', the more I became subservient and passive. Eventually I began to stop thinking about who I was, or about my brother… There was no reason to, because there was nothing left for me anyhow to look forward to.

By the end of a few weeks, I was deemed ready for use. I was dressed again in odd clothing, but after I was given a strange ink that seemed to had dissolved into my skin, leaving markings all over my body. I overheard the people tending to me, talking about me and how every moment I was worked on, the more 'exotic' I was becoming. I guess I was; Then again, how often did you see something with nine tails?

Once ready, I was placed in a large van with several other girls who looked different ages, and we were shipped out to go to where we were to be used. The journey took a few hours, and I ended up going into another coughing fit and passed out. I slept for another hour, and woke to the sound of people yelling at other people, and the back doors of the van were opened. All of us in the back were told to come out, and blankets were thrown over us. I was seated , and shivered as the blankets couldn't provide me with enough warmth.

I soon spread my tails out and covered myself with them, then heard someone running to me. The man looked very tall and had messy hair. He looked me over like I was something spectacular.

"Nine tails?!" He continued talking to me and asking me question, only to cut off that question and talk to himself once more.

I jumped, a little scared by the man. I opened my mouth to speak, but I only ended up coughing. I curled up, and then passed out as my body no longer could endure the pain once more.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed as Sherlock and John began to assist Daniel in their search for the missing cryopods. The search was slow and steady, but progress was made. Progress much better by themselves than with the rest of the people Daniel had hired.<p>

While Daniel worried himself with the politics of the world and securing the missing, Sherlock and John did their usual looking around and solving things. It was lively that way, and it kept the two busy from the fact that this is their new home now; not the one seventy years ago. They were able to slowly cope with life in the future, as there were similarities in a few things, and having their flat just like how it used to be, it helped when they wished to be back in the past.

Of course, it was much more peaceful when Daniel wasn't trying to spy on them to see what they were up to and for progress on their searches.

After time, living in the future became just like living in the past for them. The only difference was how technology worked, but people seemed to remain the same; in how their thought worked at the least. Eventually, Sherlock was getting bored with just searching for missing people, so he began to take up other things; murders; Just like old times.

One night was a bit more peculiar. Daniel had them woken up at midnight to join him on a raid, once he had the right location corrected by Sherlock. Neither Sherlock nor John were too excited, but came anyhow. John was more displeased because of the constant bickering between the two.

The raid, or more of a surprise "freeze! Down on the ground!" on a mass scale, was successful. A van soon arrived as officers were raiding the house, and the van too was discovered to have women. The van was cleaned out and the women were escorted out. Daniel looked at John, shaking his head.

"We're lucky. These girls were just ready to begin their "jobs" here. Hopefully we can find their families or help them get back on track in their- Sherlock!" He swore as Sherlock started to bombard a girl with question, as she began to cough harshly. John followed and stopped, looking at the girl. She looked like in her late teens, beast-kin, and nine tails? Strange markings littered her body, and before anyone could do a thing, she passed out from her coughing. Daniel was frozen for a moment, but shook his head as he picked the girl up.

"She's one of the missing. I recognize her because she wanted to argue that she was still a man."

Daniel motioned for Sherlock and John to follow. They followed, mainly as both of them were curious about the girl in their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke, I was covered by someone's leather jacket, but my tails were bundled up around me. I sat up slowly, and looked around at my surroundings. I seemed to be at some place for government operations, because there were a lot of suits, and a lot of people rushing about. I shivered, trying my best to stand up, but jumped when I heard some angry yelling.

I got up, slowly making my way to where I heard the yelling, and found three men glaring at each other. The one with the messy hair was not happy about something.

"Explain to me why we need to take her?"

Another man, who seemed about in his later teens sighed, and looked to the third man, then back to the first, "Sherlock, you need to take her because she needs a place to stay. No one else here can provide for her at the current moment."

Sherlock sighed again, and then saw me, and looked back to the third one, "Fine, but you are the one feeding and cleaning her, John." John raised an eyebrow and looked at me as well, "she's a person."

"I'm not good with children."

John looked at Daniel, "Do we know how old she is, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at me, then to his organizer, "she was originally eleven when she was out in, but there's a lapse in the capsule's programming of about five years, so she's currently sixteen in terms of body age." I watched as they looked me over.

"She looks eleven."

I tilted my head, "I thought I was eleven… and a guy." The man named John walked to me and stopped to look down with a smile, "A lot of things have happened to you, so it's going to be confusing for a while." I could only nod, but I felt a little frightened by the turn of events. I then saw a lady quickly walked in, who seemed confused by something on a glowing screen in her hand.

"Sir, the child's magic… You should look at this."

Daniel looked to the nurse, "what type of core does she have?" The person shoved the screen at him, frowning.

"Can't determine. She has an unusually large core, and it's clear."

Daniel looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "So she's a wild core. Guess you and Sherlock will have a handful, John." John looked distracted for a moment, and Sherlock looked at him, "John?" John jumped slightly, "What?"

At this point Daniel frowned. He stared at John, who only sighed, "Sorry, just stuff on my mind."

"Mary, isn't it?" John stopped, looking like a blank slate, "I'm sorry?"

Daniel sighed, "You're worried about what happened to your love from your past, correct?" He walked around to John, and motioned him over. He cleared his throat, and went to his desk, grabbing some folders and passed them to John.

"She passed away about ten years ago. She led a happy and full life, but she really never stopped thinking about you. Her daughter… Your daughter, Alice, is going strong for a seventy year old. She actually has a shop she runs as a healer on the other side of the city." John took the folders, looking like he could cry. He didn't though, and I tilted my head again, wondering why.

"Thank you." John looked in the folders for a moment, then he looked at me, "well, what should we do with her since she's awake?"

Daniel looked back to me as well, and shook his head, "since we already examined her, she's free to go with you two. Though, I would suggest getting her something new to wear than just the dress she's wearing." I looked down at myself. I never bothered to notice, but as I was asleep I was clothed differently with a simple plaid dress.

"But I'm a guy-" I was cut off when John walked to me and patted my head, "let's get you back then." I seemed to glare for a moment, "go where?"

"Home."

I nodded, "okay." I moved closer to him and then he looked to Sherlock. "Coming, Sherlock?" I saw Sherlock glare at me like I was an annoying little puppy. "Might as well. It IS late." Sherlock walked off, with John following him with a sigh. I went with them to their flat, but the walk was very silent. No one talked, and it started to make me feel unsettled. When we arrived to the flat, I decided to stay silent, and wait in the main room until I was told where to go.

After a moment, John motioned me to come, and I did. He showed me to his old room, and I yawned right as I entered the room. John smiled again, "Get to bed. We can get you new clothing tomorrow." I only nodded, and fell on top of the bed, passing out immediately. John shook his head and gently got me under the covers. When he was finished, he went back to the living room to sit, and opened the folders once more, reading them. He sat alone in the room, leaning back into the chair after a while, and quietly began to weep.


	7. Chapter 7

John woke to find himself still sitting in the living room of the flat, the folders on his lap. He got up and returned the folders to his room, and went back to grab something from the bakery nearby. He got tea for himself and Sherlock, and something for himself, Sherlock, and the new addition to the flat. He walked in to see that no one was up, and got everything placed down.

A scream erupted from his old room, followed by the desperate pleading. He rushed to the room and heard that something was pounding on it. He grabbed his gun, and opened the door, only to find that it was just me. I saw the gun and screamed once more, retreating to the far end of the room. John saw blood on the door and then got a glimpse of my hands; I was clawing at the door hard enough to make my hands raw.

"I'll be good; p-please don't hurt me. I swear I'll be good."

John watched me for a moment, then gathered me up in a bundle of tails. He was surprised how light I was as he picked me up and moved me to the bed and sat me down. He quickly grabbed some bandages and other medical supplies and began to clean my hands and wrap them. I whimpered and tried pulling away, but he kept me there as he treated me, and patted my head when he finished,

"Hey, let's get you something to eat."

I nodded hesitantly and got off the bed, looking up to him. I followed John out, and saw Sherlock coming up; he did not seem too happy at the disturbance I had made. He looked at us, and went to grab something to eat along with the tea that John bought earlier.

"John, keep that thing's screaming down, at the least. She'll wake up the entire block with that racket."

I lowered my ears as I sat in one of the chair, making a small whine as I curled up again. John angrily glared at him, "She's not a thing, Sherlock. She's a child, have some respect." Sherlock only ignored him, and went on getting his morning meal finished off. When he was finished, he walked off and went back down the steps, with John heavily sighing, and gave me something to eat.

"Sherlock is just like that." I nodded back and took the breakfast croissant, slowly nibbling at it over time. When I finished, John made me get cleaned up and ready to explore the city. He told me if I was going to be staying at the flat with him and Sherlock, I needed at least some new clothes. So we went out the moment I was ready and more socially appealing in appearance, and I stuck close to him. I kept my tails together as one bundle, but I was still looked on by people because probably of the markings on my body.

* * *

><p>After making it to a boutique, John had one of the workers help me out with choosing my clothing and underclothes. The worker first pulled me into a dressing room to measure me. Size was 4, and I was measured to be 32A… The worker then shuffled around to find styles that would seem to match me for my underclothing, and afterwards I was given ordinary clothing to try on. After what seemed to be hours, I finally had everything, and John bought all that was picked out for me. We then walked out, and went about exploring the city.<p>

John had me stick close to him, but he seemed to become distracted after a while. Eventually I was the one pulling him around, but soon I became too strained, and I started to go into a coughing fit once more. John snapped out of his thoughts to scoop me and my things up, then returned us to the flat where he had me lay on my bed to rest. I stopped coughing after a while, but my chest was left hurting so badly. My heart felt like it was about ready to explode, but I tried not to whine. I was afraid to make anyone angry.

I heard someone then enter the room while I curled up from the pain. I tried to act asleep, but looked at who it was that entered; it was John. He moved over to the bed and sat on its edge, looking down at me. I didn't look at him, but I felt him start to put his hand on my head, then pet me like my brother would when I was younger.

I loosened up, and began to relax. The last time I felt something like that was so long ago, that I began to cry. By the time John noticed, I had already fallen asleep peacefully in the bed, with my tails curled around in my arms like my own personal teddy bear. John waited until I wouldn't move and then got up. He looked down at a folder, and began to read it.

Inside was information on me. Who I was, and the data discovered about me when I was recovered just the day before. He looked in it for a while, then got up and left my room. Sherlock was in the main room reading something and saw John heading out. "Where are you going?"

"Going on an errand; watch over Samantha while I'm gone and make sure she actually gets something to eat."

Sherlock looked at him strangely, "Samantha? Who is Samantha?"

"That's her new name, twit."


	8. Chapter 8

Once he was out of the flat, John began to search for whereabouts of any healers under the name of Alice. There wasn't much luck for him around the area of the flat as there weren't very many shops around his side of town where healers worked. Eventually, he began to explore to other end of town, and stopped for a moment to rest. He had forgotten the folder with Alice's information back at the flat, but wasn't any reason to bring it anyhow, other than the pictures it had.

There wasn't any information as to where she lived.

Eventually the search began to feel hopeless for him to continue, but he continued either way. John was able to find success eventually and soon found the shop he was looking for. It appeared to be more like another flat than a shop, both on the inside and the outside. As he entered, a small bell chimed, and he heard the voice of an elderly woman call out to him, looking from a doorway to him.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I have a customer here and I'll be with you shortly."

John nodded, and explored around the main room. After a while, he decided to sit, but not before noticing a picture setting on top of a mantle across from him. Out of curiosity, he walked over and examined the picture. John almost dropped it as he recognized it.

It was a picture of him and Mary, a month before he vanished.

"That's my father, before he disappeared."

The elderly woman walked over and stood next to him, "Brilliant man, he's why I'm a healer." She grinned, peering at his face. "Do I know you?" She squinted, having difficulty recognizing his face. "Bless, I forgot to put on my glasses. Blasted things." She pulled them from her pocket, and placed them on her nose, and gasped as she looked at John, "Father?"

John sadly smiled, "I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you grow up, Alice."

Alice stared at him for a while, "But how? How are you so young?" Her legs became weak from the shock of seeing him, almost falling if it was not for John catching her. He walked her over to a nearby chair and helped her down into it, then brought another chair over for him to sit.

"It's complicated, Alice."

John explained what had happened to himself, and she stayed quiet until he was finished. "To think you were alive all this time." She shook her head, ready to cry, "Mother was worried sick about you, and wished she could have helped Mycroft search for you. But I was born just a month after you vanished, and mother didn't want to neglect me." She finally began to cry, "if only mother was alive now. She would be so happy to see you again."

John moved forward to hug her, sighing, "I am so sorry, Alice."

She shook her head, "No, don't be. No one expected for you to be put into stasis for seventy years." She smiled, looking up to him, "So what have you been doing now that you are in the future?" John gave a smile back and began to explain his predicament with Daniel as well as having to take care of me.

"Nine tails? That is strange." Alice looked worried, "It sounds like someone experimented with her."

John shook his head, "It doesn't matter to me. She's back at the flat right now, and probably awake, wondering where I am..." He stopped for a moment, before exclaiming, "Bloody hell!"

Alice jumped, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Father? What's wrong?"

John jumped up from the chair, "I left Samantha alone with Sherlock!"

* * *

><p>John rushed back to the flat, and quickly got inside. A scream erupted not too long after he got to the main room, and saw me running up the stairs to him. I hid behind him and began to cry, shaking as I curled my tail as one bundle around myself. John looked down at me and petted my head, "What's wrong, Samantha?"<p>

I whimpered, grabbing onto him slightly and dug my face into his jumper. I then pointed down the stairs, "There's a head in a fridge!"

John scowled, swearing quietly. "Sherlock!" He saw Sherlock come up the stairs, and glared at him, "What did you do to her?"

"I showed her some of my experiments, and she opened the fridge in 221C. I have a severed head in there." He paused, and looked at me as I cried while hiding my face in John's jumper. He then looked to John, a questioning look on his face. "Not good?"

"A bit not good, yeah." John growled at him. "Samantha is a child, Sherlock! You don't show a child as young, or as traumatized as her experiments involving body parts!" He snapped, hugging me close while petting my head once more.

I kept crying for a while, and Sherlock moved back downstairs. John then picked me up after a while, and took me to my room where I was set on my bed. John had me get into some night clothing, and once I did he set me into bed. "Is Sherlock always like that?"

John petted my head once more, "Yes, he's like that sometimes. Now get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded, and relaxed in my bed, closing my eyes. I fell asleep not too long after that. John waited until I was fast asleep before leaving the room.


End file.
